After the Dark: Shrouded in Darkness
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 19 | apocalypse = Eternal darkness |previousseason = Usagi |nextseason = All-Stars 4}} is the thirty-ninth season of After the Dark. Hosts People The Outside Group NPCs The Office Group NPCs Timeline Prior to: *One century ago, cultist Mark Gretch was sentenced to death by hanging after many demonic practices in the town of Burkesville. Upon his sentence, Gretch delivered haunting final words. In them, he cursed the town to be overrun by his demons. Over the course of a century, the Shadows developed enough strength to emerge and wreak havoc on the poor little town. Many fled when the darkness fell, but an unfortunate bunch were left behind and unable to leave Burkesville. *Half of the survivors were journalists working late in the Burkesville Print office building, not realizing the imminent danger. The other half were not trapped inside, but now found themselves outside and among the darkness. 12 AM: *When the darkness strikes, the Outside Group gathers as Tammy takes charge. They are then met by ghost hunter Jimmy. *Mr. Cliff notices the darkness, recalling what his employee old man Olson had warned them about. He suggests heading to the top floor of the Burkesville Print to find Olson, as the exits won't open. *Sean tries to reach his office on the third floor, but finds the second floor has lost power. *Joan takes his medication as the group discusses what to do, as Jimmy insists that they confront the spirits. *Angie begins freaking out, as Andrew and his imaginary alien friend, along with Belle, try to comfort her. *Heading to the first floor, the Office Group splits to search rooms. Nikki and Samantha find a strange key, but Sean and Mr. Cliff encounter a Shadow. *Miss Coco Peru suspects Joan is perving on her, hitting him with her guidance stick. Michael suggests that the group goes to him and Beavis' ranch while Jimmy explains spirit nature. *Angie is startled by the Shadow and runs off into the powerless second floor. Taking the key, the rest of the group follows her, but can't see her in the hall. *Belle and Nikki head to Belle's office, as Belle calls for Angie. The group searches offices, until they find Angie shivering behind an overturned table she tripped over. Angie tells Belle that she lost control of herself and nearly commit suicide, before crying. *Domonique and Sean check Domonique's office, where Sean finds a sticky note labeled "I'm here", followed by an explosion from upstairs. *The Outside Group talks for a while about nonsensical business, until Jimmy smashes a convenience store window after getting tired of waiting. Entering the store, they begin searching as Jimmy searches a bathroom. *After raiding the store for lighters and snacks, the Outside Group searches a backroom. During this, a frustrated Jimmy storms out of the store and abandons the group. *In the backroom, Dani opens a small fridge and is startled by the head of a demon inside, slamming it shut. *Justin attempts to turn on a computer, but finds it won't turn on. Suddenly, it boots up with an error message reading "I'm here", followed by an explosion outside. *Michael suggests finding Jimmy, knowing he'd know what to do. The group sets off into the night as Leshandria raids the store for nail polish. *The Office Group continues to search offices for methods of lighting their way, but can't find anything. 1 AM: *Both groups hear a church bell ringing from the temple in the graveyard. Most buildings in town begin to lose power. *Kyoko falls asleep, but Dani shakes her awake. The Outside Group then proceeds into town to head for the temple, but sees a Shadow in the distance. Leshandria rips up newspaper and dips it in the nail polish to fashion a strange weapon. The group then debates whether to go to the temple or the gun shop. They decide on the temple, but the Shadow is still in the way. *In the Office Group, Angie calms down a bit, as Domonique and Nicholas head downstairs to search offices. On the first floor, they see a strange purple aura. They return to the group. *Justin approaches the Shadow and attempts to communicate with it, but it grabs him and begins pulling him into a rift. Michael tries to help out while MCP strolls on by, but the Shadow is too strong as Justin and the Shadow vanish forever. *In the office, the group notices that their phones won't turn on. Mr. Cliff leads them to the third floor. Arianna, Domonique and Nikki search as one group, Sean, Purry and Nicholas search as another, as Nuno searches with Andrew and Samantha. *Sean, Purry and Nicholas encounter a Shadow, but flee quickly. More purple stuff is found. *Searching an office, Nuno finds a piece of cardboard marked with a lowercase t and the letters "fa." He takes it. *Dani and Michael talk religion as the group reaches the graveyard, but see a Shadow walking about. Leshandria attempts to defile graves to grab a cross, but finds it futile. *Adam throws one of Leshandria's nail polish weapons at the Shadow, but it does nothing. *The Office Group finds an open window with a balcony of a nearby building within distance. Harambe attempts to climb out the window, but an unseen force shoves him back as an evil laugh shakes the building. *Heading to the break room, the Office Group sees that a Shadow is inside. With a room in the back, Nikki tries to reach the room while Harambe distracts the Shadow. Both of them escape the demon and reach the backroom, where Nikki finds a paper detailing the history of Mark Gretch, learning that he had a fear of farms and their animals. *Harambe and Nikki escape through an air vent and reunite with the rest of the group, sharing their newly found information. *Seeing the temple in the graveyard, the Outside Group runs past the Shadow to reach the temple, entering it. Inside, they hear an organ playing and see an old man in a robe who greets them. 2 AM: *Joan begins acting strangely, smacking Dani twice. The old man welcomes the group to the temple of Saint Matthew, introducing himself as Father Adolphus. *The Burkesville Print shifts for a moment, freaking Angie out. *Joan promptly takes his medication, as Leshandria asks Adolphus about the Shadows. Michael asks the priest if he was the one ringing the bell, to which Adolphus says he was. His intention was to gather the survivors in Burkesville to the temple, which is a safe haven since Mark Gretch hated religion. *In the Office Group, the team promptly decides to head up to the fourth floor as Belle comforts Angie. A Shadow appears on the staircase, scaring them back down to the third floor. *Harambe and Nikki head up the stairs to try and scare the Shadow by making animal noises, but the Shadow grabs Nikki and tries to pull her into the darkness. Harambe grabs Nikki and tugs against the Shadow's grasp, being joined by Domonique and Nicholas. With enough strength, Nikki is pulled away and the Shadow dissolves. *Adolphus offers the cleansing of "Shadow blood" to the Outside Group, but Leshandria questions what this means. Adolphus explains that those who survive a Shadow's touch are plagued with great illness that may lead to death if not treated. *Joan gives Dani, Leshandria and Tyler three of his pills so they can make sure he takes them in case he forgets again. His side effects once again take place as he slaps the two women. *Upon surviving the Shadow, the Shadow blood hits Nikki. She begins to glow purple and vomits purple ooze on the floor, feeling badly ill. Using Nikki as a lantern, the group heads up to the dark fourth floor, where a Shadow walks the halls. *Angered by Joan slapping her, Leshandria beats Joan up, preparing to throw him outside. Tammy tries to stop it, but Leshandria insists that Joan is a danger to the group. Dani and MCP convince Leshandria otherwise. *Leshandria breaks Joan's pinky finger, as Dani tends to it. *Tyler asks Adolphus how to defeat the Shadows, as Adolphus shows the group to a baptismal shrine where he keeps holy water. He explains that holy water must be poured on a Shadow while their vortex appears, as that's when they're most vulnerable. It is impossible to kill a Shadow without being infected by Shadow blood, though. Adolphus gives the team a pitcher as Leshandria fills it with water, but insists that she be given rosaries as well. *Adolphus brings three crucifix necklaces and gives them to the group. Leshandria then offers that they sacrifice Joan, which Dani opposes. Tammy and Leshandria then agree that they must find Jimmy, since he'd gladly risk his life against Shadows. *On the fourth floor of the offices, the only door not blocked by the Shadow proves to be Angie's office. The group goes inside and finds a box, which Andrew searches after his imaginary friend tells him too. Angie freaks out and tells Andrew to ignore the key in the box, but Nikki slips it away when no one is looking. *Being unwilling to pass the Shadow, the Office Group heads to the fifth floor where Olson's office is. Without any hesitation, they head inside and meet Olson face to face. *The Outside Group leaves the temple and heads to a gun store, as Leshandria punches out a window and enters, only to find a Shadow. *Leshandria uses the necklace on the Shadow, making it cower briefly. However, after staying stationary for a while, the Shadow overcomes its fear as its eyes glow red and it comes charging. Leshandria runs out of the store as Adam runs in. *The Shadow grabs Adam and proceeds to pull him into the vortex, as MCP blindly wanders into the store. Without any help, the Shadow pulls Adam into nothingness as he and the Shadow both disappear forever. *Leshandria mourns Adam's death as the team raids the gun store for weapons. Afterwards, Dani checks Joan's dosage limit on his pill bottle. 3 AM: *Kyoko falls asleep, but Beavis catches her. The Outside Group then sees Jimmy willingly run into a Shadow with a pitcher of holy water, killing it without being infected. Tammy scolds him as he rejoins the group. *Nikki grows sicker and vomits again, as Olson speaks to his visitors. *Jimmy explains to the group that he visited Father Adolphus earlier, and despite being touched by a Shadow, doesn't feel any illness. *Kyoko suspects Jimmy is up to something, causing her to threaten him. Jimmy purposely annoys Kyoko, before Tammy separates them. *Tyler suggests bringing Jimmy to Adolphus just to be safe, to which Nathaniel agrees. Ignoring it, Leshandria proposes heading to her pharmacy, which is where they go. Joan recommends getting Tyrosine. *Talking to Olson, Sean gets straight to the point and asks the old man how to kill Shadows. Olson admits to not knowing how, but observes Nikki and verifies that he knows the condition. Shadow blood. He insists that Nikki receive treatment quickly or she will die. *Nicholas questions how to leave, causing Olson to explain how the Shadows draw their energy from human negativity. Evil acts will cause the Shadows power to strengthen. *Sean and Nuno suggest checking the clock tower, even though there isn't much there. Despite this, Olson leaves his office and goes with the group to the tower. *Leshandria enters the pharmacy-grocery store with Jimmy, Joan, Kyoko and MCP. She begins raiding the candy, as the others enter behind them. Beavis wanders off to the alcohol section. *Climbing a ladder into the clock tower, the Office Group sees that a Shadow blocks the path to a broken board in the tower. They quickly go down and discuss a plan. *As everyone eats candy, Leshandria heads into her pharmaceutical office to grab Tyrosine. *As Leshandria grabs a first aid kit, Beavis stumbles out from behind a shelf, drunk. Leshandria is angered by this and proceeds to beat Beavis with her gun, as a loud bang is heard outside and the entire town loses electricity. A disembodied voice fills the store announcing that it has grown stronger, as the atmosphere grows heavy and storm clouds fill the sky. *Leshandria demands that the spirit show itself, but to no avail. 4 AM: *It begins to rain. *Nikki's condition greatly worsens, rendering her unable to move. Olson decides it best that he goes to the tower, but Arianna and Sean convince him otherwise. *Kyoko falls asleep, as Leshandria suggests leaving her and Beavis behind. Michael helps a drunken Beavis to his feet. *Joan takes his medication. *Arianna and Nuno discuss sending Nikki to the Shadow, feeling it can't harm her anymore, but Olson doesn't know if it's safe. *After some debate, Harambe and Nicholas head to the tower to grab the broken board. Nicholas is grabbed by the Shadow, but Harambe is joined by Domonique and Mr. Cliff in pulling him away. The Shadow dissolves as Mr. Cliff takes the board down. *Leshandria takes an umbrella as the Outside Group sets out into the rain. With Dani having the key to City Hall, that's where they head. *Seeing that the board says "ith" on it, and has a picture of Father Adolphus above contact information, Nuno applies his broken board piece to it and completes the picture. It now says "Faith" and the lowercase t turns out to be a cross. A light fills the room upon the board's completion, healing Nicholas and Nikki of their Shadow blood. *The Office Group searches all around, splitting into mini-groups after finding the clock no longer works. Nuno, Samantha and Angie enter a room full of books, where Andrew and Nicholas join them. Mr. Cliff and Sean search Mr. Cliff's office, while Arianna goes with Nikki and Domonique downstairs where a Shadow chases them back up. *Finding a notebook on a desk, Nuno reads it and discovers red writing that says "Do not go into Samantha's office." *Nikki climbs into an air vent in the copier room, which leads to Samantha's office. Inside, Nikki sees a large door in the middle of the room. *Harambe and Sean search bathrooms, being chased out by a Shadow. *The Office Group sans Nikki discusses where to search next, as Samantha suggests her office. Sean tells her what the book said, raising her curiosity and causing her to open her office. The entire group enters and discovers the door. *Mr. Cliff is drawn to the door, attempting to open it. Finding it to be locked, he asks Samantha for the key she found earlier. Mistaking it for Angie's key, Nikki gives Nuno the key she stole from Angie right in front of Angie. *Angie rages at Nikki stealing her key, but the group angrily demands that Angie explain what the key is as Sean restrains her. Suddenly, the disembodied voice fills the room as it takes Samantha's key and proceeds to unlock the door with it. Everyone dives for both that key and Angie's, but the door swings open and a force pulls everyone inside a pit of darkness. Angie's key is left on the floor. *Reaching City Hall, a Shadow lies in front of it. Beavis goes to urinate while Jimmy kills the Shadow. The group then enters. *Dani searches a desk for files on Mark Gretch, but can't find anything, recalling them to be in her office. *Heading to Dani's office, the floor is covered in a purple glow. Tammy recommends avoiding it, as the group searches Dani's files for info on Gretch. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark